Trust Me
by SJiRa
Summary: (HIATUS) I'm Sorry Just Read please Kaisoo main! slight Hunsoo Yaoi! Rated T
1. Chapter 1

Main Character : Do Kyungsoo, Kim Jongin

Lenght : Chapter

Genre : Yaoi , Kaisoo.

.

.

.

Do Kyungsoo, nama pemberian orangtua ku. aku adalah seorang yatim piatu.

Kisah yang sangat tragis untuk di ceritakan. Kenali aku, dan ceritaku akan terlihat.

Aku mempunyai impian menjadi composer terkenal, penyanyi terkenal dan membuat musikku sendiri.

Apakah terlalu naif untuk seseorang sepertiku?

Tapi..

Eomma adalah alasan ku.

_"jangan pernah takut untuk meraih mimpimu, kau lihat langit itu?. Di sana banyak sekali harapan, impian, dan mimpi semua orang. Terbang jauh tanpa arah. Terkadang banyak orang yang mendapatkan impiannya dengan mudah, ada yang mendapatkan impiannya dengan berusaha sekuat tenaga, dan ada yang putus asa karena impiannya terbang terlalu jauh. Eomma ingin kau meraih mimpimu dengan cara membuat semua orang bahagia. Eomma percaya kyungi. arra?_"

Mungkin hanya bayangan semuku yang setia mengikutiku pergi ke mana pun.

Suara alas sepatu terdengar bersahutan menjadi irama yang selalu ada saat fajar mulai meninggi. Suara tawa yang terdengar ringan dan saling beriringan siang ini, beberapa pasang mata mengamatiku, tatapan yang sulit untuk kuartikan sendiri.

Kulangkahkan kakiku menuju tempat yang paling kusukai di sini.

'Ruang music sekolah' Tempat semua cerita ini berawal.

Sudah 2 tahun, semenjak tahun pertamaku di sekolah ini. Gedung tengah, koridor seni, Ruang Musik.

Hal yang akrab denganku. Ruang musik, ruangan ini tak pernah berubah, tak ada rasa bosan sedikitpun untukku. Ku dorong pelan pintu besi bertulis _'music never lie,trust them'_. Senyum kecil muncul saat membaca tulisan itu, hal masih aku percaya hingga sekarang. Ya seperti yang ku pikirkan. Semuanya masih sama, tak ada yang berbeda.

Letak meja dan kursi, letak alat music dan letak piano yang selalu ada di tengah ruangan. Sudah jadi tata tertib sekolah, saat pelajaran seni meja dan kursi selalu tertata seperti ruang kelas, dan akan kembali ke pojok ruangan setelah selesai pelajaran.

Ku langkahkan kakiku mendekati piano di tengah ruangan itu.

Sungguh ini selalu menjadi kesukaan ku di sini. Duduk di depan piano, dan membuat musik.

Jari manisku menekan tone piano.

_Tung…_

Bunyi tone yang menggema di ruangan ini bukan hal asing lagi untukku.

Mataku terpejam mendengar suara di sekelilingku.

Kumainkan 10 jari di atas tone piano, hanya merangkai tiap melodi yang terdengar.

_'eomma apa kau mendengar ini_?' suara ku bergetar menahan air yang hampir jatuh di pelupuk mataku.

Kuhentikan permainan piano ku sesaat. Aku tak sindirian di sini. Di bawah meja yang bertumpuk kursi ada seseorang.

"sejak kapan ada orang di sini."desisku.

Dengan cepat ku seka air di pipiku dengan kasar. 'jangan tunjukan kelemahanmu di depan orang lain' perkataan eomma ku saat usiaku 7 tahun. Sejak saat itu aku berjanji, takkan menunjukan kelemahanku pada orang lain.

Aku berdiri, berjalan mendekati sosok di depanku sedang tertidur di bawah meja, tangannya seakan memeluk dirinya sendiri.

Dia seorang siswa. 'lalu kenapa dia tidur di sini?' gumamku

Rambutnya berwarna kecoklatan, warna kulitnya lebih coklat dari warna kulitku. Matanya terpejam , suara lengguhan terdengar dari mulutnya tepat saat wajahku mendekat dengan tubuhnya. Mata nya terbuka perlahan,sebelum ku jauhkan wajahku lagi.

"ya! K-kau siapa." Suara berat dari namja di depanku terdengar bergetar.

Jika dipikir lagi seharusnya aku yang bertanya 'kenapa kau tidur disini'. Wajahnya terlihat sangat mengantuk, 'apa dia tak tidur seharian.' Itu bukan urusanku. Mimik wajahnya berubah.

Langkah mundurku membuatnya kaget.

"tak apa, lanjutkan tidurmu" ucapku singkat. Kubalikkan badanku dan berjalan ke arah pintu besi di samping meja. sempat ku dengar suara berat namja tadi "hey siapa namamu!?"

-Kyungsoo POV End-

"siapa dia?" gumam seorang namja berkulit tan itu. Rambutnya berantakan, bibir bawahnya sedikit berdarah.

Ia berdiri. Sejenak memegang kepalanya dan menatap lurus ke arah cermin di dinding. Memandangi tubuhnya sendiri. "cih bibirku berdarah" desis namja itu sembari berjalan mendekati piano di dalam ruangan itu.

Tangannya memegang erat pinggiran piano, mata nya terpejam. Mengingat beberapa hal yang membuatnya bingung. "kenapa dia selalu memainkan piano di sini?".

Kai merapikan baju dan jasnya. Menepuk celananya pelan dan berjalan keluar ruangan.

Dia Kai, itu hanya nama panggilan teman temannya. Dia lahir dengan nama Kim Jongin. Namja bermarga Kim yang selalu menjadi pusat perhatian para yeoja di sekolahnya. Bukan karena sikapnya yang keren, cuek dan dingin tapi sebaliknya. Kai, namja yang selalu bersikap baik, ramah dan terlebih dia sangat _hobby_ bicara. Mungkin sekarang hanya sedikit yang tahu jika namja itu sering membolos kelas untuk '_tidur_'.

-Kai POV-

Sudah hampir dua minggu lebih aku memilih tidur di ruang musik tiap bel kelas terakhir dimulai. Bukan karena aku kabur tidak mengerjakan pekerjaan rumah atau sejenisnya.

Aku bosan dengan kelas jam terakhir.

"Hyung!"

ToBeContinued-

Anyeong!

Ini Fanfiction pertamaku. Comment Please.

aku bener bener ga tau harus ngomong apa lagi maaf masih amatir. tapi _Hamsamnida_ udah mau baca!

Saranghe buing buing! 3


	2. Chapter 2

#Flashback chapter 1

Kai merapikan baju dan jasnya. Menepuk celananya pelan dan berjalan keluar ruangan.

Dia Kai, itu hanya nama panggilan teman temannya. Dia lahir dengan nama Kim Jongin. Namja bermarga Kim yang selalu menjadi pusat perhatian para yeoja di sekolahnya. Bukan karena sikapnya yang keren, cuek dan dingin tapi sebaliknya. Kai, namja yang selalu bersikap baik, ramah dan terlebih dia sangat _hobby_ bicara. Mungkin hanya sedikit yang tahu jika namja itu sering membolos kelas untuk '_tidur_'.

-Kai POV-

Sudah hampir dua minggu lebih aku memilih tidur di ruang musik tiap bel kelas terakhir dimulai. Bukan karena aku kabur tidak mengerjakan pekerjaan rumah atau sejenisnya. Aku bosan dengan kelas jam terakhir.

"hyung!". Aku berlari dengan senyum lebarku menghampiri namja yang sedang duduk di depan kelasnya, langkahku berhenti tepat di sampingnya. Chanyeol hyung hanya menatapku datar. Senyumku pun hilang.

Ku lihat arloji yang ada di tangan kiriku. Sudah pukul 4 sore, itu artinya kelas terakhir selesai sekitar 1 jam yang lalu.

" hyung,_gweanchana_?" tanganku menepuk pundak Chanyeol hyung. Raut wajahnya yang dari awal menatapku datar berubah sinis. Suasana hatikupun tak enak.

"K-Kau, Ya! Kau dari mana saja?" mata nya menatapku tajam, entahlah sepertinya ia ingin mencekikku. Aku memutar bola mataku dan menatap namja di depanku dengan ragu "Aku tak sengaja tertidur di ruang musik hyung, Mian" tanganku mengusap tengkuku sendiri dengan senyum lebarku lagi.

"cih, dasar bodoh!" Chanyeol hyung hanya menatapku sebentar dan memukul kepalaku.

Beberapa detik kemudian suara musik dari Koridor Seni terdengar sangat keras. Ku putar kepalaku menatap sekumupulan anggota club yang sedang menari di sana.

Aku menghela napas sejenak. Chanyeol hyung menoleh ke arahku dengan tatapan aneh.

"waeyo?" ucapku saat chanyeol hyung memukul lenganku, tawa lebarnya muncul. Sejak kecil ia tahu aku sangat suka menari, tapi aku pikir itu hanya hobby yang sesekali datang. Walaupun kenyataannya hampir setiap hari aku menari di ruang seni, jelas tanpa ada seorangpun yang tahu.

"Kenapa kau tak masuk club dance? Kau tahu kan, ini kesempatan untukmu? Lagi pula ini tak buruk untuk langkah awalmu. " ia melirikku sekilas sebelum menambahkan " Banyak anak anak bilang, Club Dance sekolah kita memenangkan beberapa kejuaraan dalam setahun."

Baiklah, itu memang benar. Club Dance sekolah bukan hal buruk untukku. Tapii aku perlu meningkatkan sedikit rasa percaya diriku untuk menari di hadapan banyak orang. Dan alasan konyol ini tak mungkin ku katakan pada _hyung_-ku.

"kau benar, aku akan mencobanya. Ah aku lapar hyung! Kajja kita pulang!" Aku bermaksud mengganti topik ini. Dan sayangnya hyung-ku ini tak pengertian sedikitpun. Kepalaku selalu jadi sasaran tangannya. Dia memukul kepalaku dengan cukup keras.

"ya! Ish kau ini. Selalu mengganti topik seenaknya. Ayo, aku yakin bibi sudah menunggu. " Ucapnya seraya berjalan ke arah gerbang sekolah.

"kalau tak begitu, pasti kau akan lebih mengejekku hyung" gumamku sendiri, tanganku memegangi kepalaku yang masih terasa sakit.

Chanyeol hyung bukan kakak kandungku, dia kakak sepupuku. Bibi, maksudnya Eomma Chanyeol hyung meninggal 4 tahun yang lalu. Saat itu ia tak ingin tinggal dengan ayahnya. Aku pun tak tahu kenapa, tapi berdasarkan pengamatan yang sering kulihat. Ayahnya jarang pulang ke rumah. dan mungkin ayahnya tak ingin mengurusnya lagi. Jadi eomma ku mengajaknya tinggal bersama sampai sekarang. Hidupnya ternyata lebih susah di bandingkan denganku.

"Jongin-ah! Palli. Sampai kapan kau hanya berdiri dan memegang kepala mu tanpa berjalan?" teriak chanyeol hyung, dia benar benar tak suka menunggu.

"ah ne" aku berlari hingga tepat di sampingnya menepuk pundak hyung-ku.

-Kai POV End-

.

.

.

Hari ini terlihat seperti biasa. Semua siswa bergegas masuk ke dalam kelas. Bel kelas pertama akan terdengar 5 menit lagi.

"Kyungsoo-ah!" tepat di depan pintu kelas , seorang namja dengan ransel ungu di punggungnya datang dengan senyum manisnya, memperlihatkan lesung pipi nya dengan jelas. Namja itu berjalan masuk dengan terburu buru menghampiri sahabat nya.

Kyungsoo mendesah pelan dan mengarahkan pandangannya ke arah namja yang memanggilnya tadi. Sebelah tangannya masih menyangga dagu dengan malas.

"annyeong kyungie!" ucap namja berlesung pipi manis itu. Meletakan ransel ungu nya di samping tempat duduk temannya itu.

"annyeong lay" ucap kyungsoo tanpa mengubah posisinya.

Namja yang berdiri di hadapan kyungsoo bernama Lay. Lay mempoutkan bibirnya dan berpindah duduk di kursi di samping kyungsoo memperlihatkan raut seperti anak kecil yang tidak di belikan ice cream. Ia mengangguk menggigit bibir bawahnya perlahan. Kyungsoo menghela napas panjang memutar bola matanya. Teman dekatnya ini cepat sekali mengubah mimic wajahnya di hadapannya.

Kyungsoo menoleh ke samping. Menatap Lay dengan senyum tipis di bibir _kissable_ nya.

"wae?" Tanya kyungsoo pelan. Ia tahu temannya yang satu ini hanya membuka diri dengan teman dekatnya.

"aniya, aku hanya bingung. Sejak kemarin malam eomma bilang setelah ujian kelulusan harus pindah ke China." Ia menatap kyungsoo sejenak dan melanjutkan bicara "Aku sungguh tak ingin pergi. Aku mencemaskan mu kyung. Eomma memberi ku pilihan untuk ikut atau tidak. Tapi Appa berharap aku ikut mereka ke sana." Dia berhenti bicara. Menatap kyungsoo dengan cemas. Kyungsoo tersenyum dan mengangguk dengan semangat.

"Yixing! Itu bagus untukmu. Bukannya kau rindu dengan China? Bahkan sejak 3 tahun yang lalu. Aku baik baik saja. Percayalah " kyungsoo menepuk bahu temannya dan tersenyum tipis.

Kyungsoo benar benar bodoh. Selama ini ia hidup dengan beberapa maid di rumahnya. Orang tuanya meninggalkan kyungsoo dengan tiba tiba karena kecelakaan pesawat. Saat ia berumur 7 tahun,sedang ayahnya mempunyai perusahaan keluarga yang sedang berkembang pesat. Perusahaan Do tentu tak bisa ia kelola sendiri saat itu. Maka perusahaan yang seharusnya menjadi tanggungjawab kyungsoo, untuk sementara di kelola oleh Lee Taeyoen, orang kepercayaan kedua orang tua kyungsoo. Dan ia setuju, tapi tetap saja perusahaan itu tetap menjadi tanggungjawabnya. Tapi setelah umur kyungsoo 20 tahun, ia mempunyai tanggung jawab penuh atas perusahaan Keluarganya sekarang. Sejak saat itu ia hanya punya teman dekat Zhang Yixing. Ia tak ingin yixing pergi, tapi bukan hal yang baik melarang yixing pergi dan tetap tinggal di Seoul.

"sudah lah pikirkan nanti saja. Dan kyungie, jangan memaksaku lagi. ara?" yixing tak ingin membuat sahabatnya sedih.

Kyungsoo diam dan menunduk. Menyandarkan kepalanya di atas meja. Matanya terpejam untuk beberapa saat menghadap pintu kelas. Dia tak sadar seorang namja sedang memperhatikannya dari luar jendela kelasnya.

"Sehun!" teriak Kai dari kejauhan. Namja yang bernama Sehun hasil tersontak kaget. Hampir saja kepalanya terbentur jendela. Sehun mengalihkan pandangannya ke sumber suara yang memanggil namanya.

"cih" Sehun menjauh dari jendela kelas tadi. Dan berjalan menuju kelas nya. Mengabaikan Kai yang memanggilnya . Kai menepuk pundak Sehun cukup keras membuatnya Terkejut untuk kedua kalinya. "ya! Jangan mengagetkanku!" Tangannya berusaha memukul kepala Kai. Tapi respon Kai lebih cepat, dia menghindar dari pukulan teman sebangkunya itu dengan tawa lebarnya lagi. Sehun hanya menghela napas panjang, mengabaikan tawa temannya itu.

"Apa yang kau lakukan tadi?" Kai bertanya dengan senyum lebarnya lagi.

"Mencari seseorang" Sehun melirik Kai sekilas tanpa berkata lagi.

"Seseorang? Siapa? Apa kau punya yeojachingu eoh?" Kali ini Kai serius menatap temannya.

"Tidak. Diamlah. Aku sedang tak ingin bicara" Sehun mempercepat langkah nya mendahului Kai. Sedang Kai hanya mengendikkan bahunya. Ia tahu kalau percuma tetap memaksa Sehun untuk bercerita.

Langkah kaki Kai terhenti saat melihat Lee Seonsaengnim berjalan dari kejauhan. Ia teringat, kelas pertama hari ini pelajaran kalkulus. Kelas terakhir yang ia tinggalkan kemarin.

"Mati kau Kim Jongin" Kai mendesah pelan, membalikkan badannya dan melangkah berlawanan arah.

Lee Seonsaengnim termasuk Guru yang tidak terima alasan apapun untuk Ijin pelajarannya kecuali sakit. Dan ia selalu lebih awal datang ke kelas, 10 menit sebelum pelajaran di mulai tiap Kelasnya. Dan bodohnya, Kai membolos kelas Kalkulus kemarin. Ia tak siap menerima omelan Lee Saem, bahkan hukuman Lee saem yang membuat banyak Siswa _ngeri_. "Pabbo!" Kai meruntuki kebodohannya sendiri.

"Kyung, kau baik baik saja?" Yixing memandang Kyungsoo dengan tatapan cemas lagi. Tak biasanya Kyungsoo selemas ini. Tangannya memegang dahi Kyungsoo, bermaksud mengukur suhu badan sahabatnya. "Omo! Kyung badanmu panas sekali. Apa kau tak sarapan?"

"gweanchana. Aku membawa bekal dari rumah. jadi sengaja tak sarapan." Kyungsoo menghela napas pelan, menjauhkan tangan yixing dari dahinya. Dia adalah seorang namja, dia harus kuat.

"kyungie, tidurlah sebentar di ruang kesehatan. Mintalah obat penurun panas agar tak semakin parah begini." Yixing menatap kyungsoo dengan serius. Matanya sangat menakutkan sekarang, ia tak terima penolakan untuk ini. Kyungsoo menatap yixing sekilas,ia tahu apa yang di maksud Yixing. Dengan malas ia berdiri dari tempat duduk nya, memegang kepalanya yang terasa sangat menyakitkan sejak kemarin.

"arraso, tapi kau tetap di sini. Aku bisa ke ruang kesehatan sendiri. Ini hanya demam biasa, 1 jam lagi pasti turun" kyungsoo tersenyum tipis dan mengangkat jempol kanannya mengarahkan nya ke depan yixing dengan terkekeh pelan.

"Ara! Aku akan member tahu Saem kau sakit. Dan aku akan ke ruang kesehatan waktu istirahat. Ah! bawa bekal makanmu, kau harus makan sebelum minum obat. ne?" Yixing mengambil bekal di laci meja Kyungsoo, meletakkannya di atas meja dengan mengkerucutkan bibirnya. Sekarang dia seperti seorang Eomma yang sedang menasehati anaknya yang sakit.

Kyungsoo mengangguk paham, mengambil kotak bekalnya dan melangkah keluar kelas.

Kyungsoo tak berniat bersikap acuh atau jahat, ia hanya sedikit dingin. Bahkan dengan sahabatnya sendiri ia masih sering terlihat dingin. Sepertinya ini sedikit keterlaluan. Tapi Yixing tak masalah dengan sikap sahabatnya seperti itu. Ia tahu Kyungsoo punya sosok yang hangat untuk semua orang, Kyungsoo yang dingin tapi selalu menjadi pendengar yang baik untuknya. Kyungsoo sudah terlalu tertekan dengan keadaanya selama ini. -

-Kyungsoo POV-

Aku berjalan keluar kelas dengan terkikik pelan, mengingat bagaimana Yixing menceramahiku tadi. Seperti biasa, sahabatnya tak pernah bisa diam untuk beberapa menit. Bel kelas pertama baru saja terdengar 5 menit yang lalu, tapi koridor kelas sudah sepi.

Ruang kesehatan memang cukup jauh, mengingat gedung sekolahan sangat besar.

Aku berjalan perlahan, ini selalu menjadi kesukaanku. Berjalan dengan mendengar berbagai nada yang ada. Ku pegang erat kotak bekal makan yang ku bawa. "Tidak. Jangan sekarang" desisku pelan. aku terhenti di koridor seni. Ruang kesehatan harus melewati beberapa koridor lagi. Pandangan mataku buram. Ku pejamkan mataku dengan pelan. Aku bersandar di dinding sisi kananku. Kupaksa mataku terbuka, memandangi koridor seni. Pikiranku di penuhi dengan hal hal aneh. Segara ku tepis pemikiran burukku, aku hanya terlalu lelah. Aku yakin.

"cih. lemah sekali. Sejak kapan jadi seperti ini? kau harus kuat kyungsoo! Aku seorang namja." Ucapku sendiri, entahlah menyemangati diri sendiri bukan hal buruk kan?

Aku berdiri dengan hati hati, kotak bekal makan ku masih tetap ku genggam erat. Ku putar bola mataku, memfokuskan pandanganku kembali. Di depan mataku, pintu ruang seni music terbuka sedikit. 'mungkin sedang ada kelas musik' batinku sendiri. Kaki ku melangkah mendekat, Bibirku membentuk lengkungan kecil, sedikit membuatku merasa lebih baik. Suara lantunan tone piano terdengar samar di dalam Ruang Musik. Ku dorong pelan pintu Ruang Musik tanpa suara. Ku lihat tak ada siapapun di sini. 'aneh' gumamku. Aku mendekat ke dalam lagi, mencari seseorang yang bermain piano sepagi ini.

Aku terdiam di pojok pintu dengan kotak bekal makanan yang masih ada di tanganku. Aku memincingkan mata bulatku, memfokuskan pandangan lagi. mungkin kali ini aku salah lihat. Tapi ini tak salah sedikitpun. Di depanku berdiri seorang namja dengan jas identitas sekolah yang sama denganku. Dia menghela nafas berat, mengangkat tangan kanannya ke atas. Melangkahkan kakinya beriringan dengan irama tone piano ini, berputar dengan sempurna, melompat dengan tenaang, jarinya membuat irama sepadan dengan irama musik. Masih dengan posisi yang sama, aku terdiam mengerjap, memandangi sosok dihadapanku.

'bagaimana bisa seorang namja menari sesempurna itu?' batinku. Tanpa sadar ku cengkram erat engsel pintu. Mataku terpejam,pegangan pada engsel pintu besi itu terlepas bersamaan dengan tubuhku yang terjatuh. "arrghh" erangan kecilku menahan perih yang amaat menyiksa sekarang. Aku merasakan cengkraman seseorang di bahuku. Ku buka paksa mataku, sepasang mataku melebar. Ku dongakkan kepalaku menatap seseorang itu. namja yang menari dengan indah itu memandangku dengan tajam.

"Gweanchana (kau baik baik saja) ?" suara berat namja itu terdengar setela ia berlutut di depanku,menyamakan posisinya sepertiku. Mataku terpejam lagi, perih yang amaat menyiksa ini masih terasa sekali. Ku rasakan sepasang tangan memegang pundaku, mengguncang perlahan. Jujur aku ingin memejamkan mata sebentar saja. Terpaksa ku lihat namja di depanku.

"Gweanchana?" pertanyaan yang sama . Aku menggangguk pelan. Dengan cepat tangannya mengangkat tubuhku masuk ke dalam ruang musik, masih terdengar alunan piano. "apa kau sakit?" suara berat itu terdengar bergetar disamping telingaku. Ku rasakan tangan kirinya memeluk pinggangku , sedang tangan kanannya menggenggam lenganku yang ada di atas pundaknya. Tercium aroma tubuh nya dengan jelas. Mata nya mengisyaratkanku untuk duduk. aku mengangguk mengerti.

Namja di sampingku menoleh ke arah pintu besi yang terbuka, menghela nafas panjang. Ia berjalan dengan pelan ke arah pintu itu.

.

.

.

.

"apa yang ia lakukan?" gumamku pelan

ToBeContinued

Huaa maaaf ya baru ngelanjutin ff ini.

Maaf kalo ceritanya gak jelas, absurd. Bahasa aneh dan banyak typo. Ini gak sempet ngedit soalnya buru buru. Gumawoo yang udah nunggu ff 'Trust Me' ini jugaa mau bacaa kelanjutan chapternya. Saranghae buing! *chanyeol aegyo*

Niatnya mau ngepost tadi tapi ngegalau ga bisa liat Exo Comeback Showcase langsung T.T huhu

Support EXO selalu! Kaisoo Shipper! *devil laugh*

Kasih saran atau kritik buat cerita lanjutannya juga gapapa kok. Ini ff pertama saya,jadi banyak cacatnya wkwk ^^ Saranghaebuing!


End file.
